


The Nightsoilman's Quest

by Sexsuna



Series: The Nightsoilman [2]
Category: Jrock, Megaromania (Band), Phantasmagoria, 凛 -the end of corruption world- | Lin -the End of Corruption World-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Cock Sucking, Crossdressing, Fantasy, Fellatio, Future, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Human modification, Jrock - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Scat, Science Fiction, Shit-eating, Visual Kei, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexsuna/pseuds/Sexsuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sui has his beauty sleep interrupted only be to be told his precious Mizari has been kidnapped by unknown hooligans! He must go on a quest to retrieve his property!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightsoilman's Quest

In the morning there came a sudden harsh beating on the down-stairs door, and it chased away the lasting images of pleasant dream that clung to Sui’s cloudy mind. In the dream he had embraced sensually a great wet lizard the size of a man or slightly larger in a marshy pond where spectrally vibrant flowers bloomed in iridescent glow, and glanced at the beautiful scales of that body, and the genitals; three cocks, standing out like a clutch of bananas. Hungry and starved for sex he awoke to this unbearable daemonic cacophonic beating, and was prepared to hit, if he could, whomever was responsible, right in the face.

Surprised was he when, upon opening the door, he found it to be Officer Cockhead of the local “police” with an assistant, wearing some cheap and torn blue suits that looked like they had been taken from corpses fished out of the bay. It was not a pleasant sight – he had several past run-ins with the pestilent fellow who stood before him now in memory, including that ridiculous charge for cannibalism and indecency involving non-human animals – and he felt an instant revulsion at the sight of the man, additionally, for his head had a most peculiar appearance. It created two simultaneous sensations: one, the sensation of an overbearing aged Buddhist monk with shaved head, wearing a red kimono, meditating idiotically at some mountain-top temple; two, the unsightly appearance of a mushroom-headed cock. This last impression was the most disgusting of the two, and the one that was the strongest; it was enhanced by an old scar running down the back of his skull (thus looking like the slit in the glans of a cock) and the strange shape of his lower skull, which seemed to swell oddly. It wasn’t just that his face looked like a cock, it was an ugly cock; the sort of cock that looks like a weathered mushroom growing up from the carcase of some dead forest animal left to rot in the moist shadows beneath thick fir canopies, the sort of mushroom that looked edible to the old grandmothers who, desperate for an organic fill, plucked the buggers up and ate them only to die of toxic reaction twenty-six hours later.

He was, all things factored in, a repulsive character. Sui felt the urge to spit in his face. But he had his assistant along – probably factoring in the very real risk of violence – so there was really no point to it. They’d overpower him in an instant, two against one, and they’d have another advantage, as his attention would be impossible to direct elsewhere than onto Officer Cockhead’s head.

“Oh, Officer Cockhead,” he said finally. Somehow he had managed to collect his thoughts enough to not sound out of the ordinary. The filth would assume he was guilty of whatever atrocity they had last uncovered if he made any inappropriate movements or breathed too heavily or... did anything, really. “To what do I owe the pleasure of being woken up by you and your entourage?”

“Cut the shit,” Cockhead said. “I know what you are, a filthy pervert wackjob, and I can’t bloody stand you, and you can’t stand me. So let’s not make this take longer than it should.”

“All right, as you wish.”

“Four hours ago – at approaching six – a worker at a bar in Ikebukoro found a dead body. I need not go into details – we know you didn’t do it, and we have video of the murder – but on the site was discovered this.” Cockhead opened one of his hands which until now he had held closed like a fist; in it he held a steel collar. Sui recognised it forthwith.

“How the—”

“This is your barrel’s collar, is it not? It has your address printed on it.”

“Yes, but... but how could it end up in Ikebukoro? I haven’t let him out. He should be inside...” Sui turned around abruptly and vanished into his home. He looked through the place, but as his subconscious had already prepared him for, he did not find Mizari. He was gone. Disappeared... vanished in the night... Sui returned to the door, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“We don’t know why,” Cockhead continued, “but in the video of the shooting, the two perpetrators of the murder I mentioned earlier are seen dragging along a diminutive near-naked fellow. We believe this was your barrel.”

“But – why the fuck would they take him? Do you have any idea who they are?”

“No. We don’t know who they are. But this is not the first we see of them.”

“Then what do you know? Come on – I must get him back!” The last thing he almost shouted. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, ready to drop down his cheeks once they reached critical mass.

“As far as we know,” Officer Cockhead went on, “they are some associates of a Saitama area gang, known for their wickedness. Recently there has been a spate of disappearances – barrels, mostly – and we suspect there is a black market for re-selling them.”

“I shall head then to Saitama.”

“Good luck, you dirty pervert.” Cockhead tipped his pighat and left with his assistant.

 _Once_ , Sui thought, _I had my own assistant like that..._ _Oh, Mizari, where are you?_ He felt the sadness touch him poignantly just then, and he had to work hard to suppress his tears as he watched Cockhead and his assistant walk away down the narrow dusty road, where gusts blew whiteish sand about and tugged at the door of a pub which always stood slightly ajar, unable to be closed entirely. The chain rattled as Cockhead and his servant walked past.

In Sui’s mind there was no doubt that Cockhead had something planned. Most likely it was that he wanted Sui to go after these criminal scum who had taken his precious barrel – a convenient inevitability that saved him some labour. Oh, fuck it, Sui thought, he didn’t care, he wanted his barrel back, and fuck all the rest.

For the next hour he prepared some equipment (a rucksack which he stuffed with food and some tools that could come in handy), and when he was done, he locked up and left his home. He reasoned that he ought first to take a swing by Ikebukoro and see if he could find someone who had some idea of who those hooligans were, which could aid him in eventually locating them.

He lived close to the waterfront, where the man-made islands had mostly been reclaimed by years of erosion since the war. The difficulty in gaining access to the ruined entertainment plazas and office blocks and disorganised collapsed warehouses made it a popular zone for scavengers, but little else. A number of pubs which catered to primarily a scavenger clientèle lined the overgrown grassy expanses of the major avenues, usually holed up in those of the buildings deemed most steady. Now and then some were fixed, but mostly, when one became damaged and or collapsed, the establishment would just move to another. There was plenty of abandoned structures to parasitise.

Sui made his way further inland. He avoided settlements – there was always a chance that someone with a grudge against him for his odd ways would spot him and try to settle old scores – which resulted in the unfortunate fact that by the time he reached Ikebukoro (the centre of which was the squatted ruins of the old railway station shopping centre and associated underground arcades) the light was weakening rapidly.

Outside of the perimeter wall that surrounded Ikebukoro settlement (official population 7,201, actual population was anyone’s guess, but probably double) lay piles of dead bodies; some full of bullet holes and deep gashes from cutting weapons, some just with faces bloody from violent altercations. These gave a vivid example of how violent life was. There were always people sneaking around looking for trouble. Roving gangs of criminals... like those that stole his barrel. His anger rose. He’d destroy them when he found them... for what they had done.

He greeted the guard. He seemed to recognise his face, and let him in without any further checks.

He made for the large open square that was the centre of the commercial activities. There was a large market there, in the space that once had been a large underground car park, and probably there could be someone there he could ask. He knew someone who worked there – his name was Yushi, and he was a very unpleasant individual, but nevertheless very competent at his work, and knew much of the sinister criminal underground that festered like the myriad hagfish in a bottom-anchored whale carcase.

He found the market quickly. Throngs of people pushed and shouted and arms were extended in ways thought impossible in efforts to reach; he pushed his way through the compact mess of human bodies, until he found a small door set back from a strange wooden store-front.

SEX WARES, the sign said above it.

Sui went in.

*

It was quiet inside, a sharp contrast with the exterior ruckus, and not a customer in sight. The shelves were cluttered with bizarre sexual implements of unthinkable sorts, things that would have been illegal in the pre-war world. Some were clearly not possible to use without causing grievous bodily harm or bloody death; Yushi had always been a wicked sort, who reclusively practised his deranged arts in places like this, producing the most niche absurdities. Sui felt slightly intimidated by the surroundings.

He heard something stir behind the counter as he approached it, looked over it – and saw it was a small grey robotic dog. It moved slowly with mesmerising movements down towards a door – Sui’s gaze moved thereto, just in time to see Yushi fill the frame.

“Ah, Sui-chan,” he said affectionately, “it has been a while since last we met.”

“Almost a year,” Sui added.

“Indeed. You ran away rather hurriedly, as I remember. So, what on earth made you decide to come back?”

“You told me you were going to try to put that huge thing in my arse, of course I ran! My arse wasn’t made for things as humongous as that thing! Come to think of it, I think it wouldn’t even fit in an elephant!”

“I let you put that horny tool of yours in me I don’t know how many times, so I thought it was only fair that I be allowed to make equal use of you.” He smirked and his eyes had a sinister glow in the muted light of the shop, a wall-lamp behind him shone bright and obscured most of his features from Sui’s vision.

“Yeah, but... mine isn’t as huge as yours. It’s different. Anyhow, I am here because I need some information about some – according to Officer Cockhead – well-known criminal gang from Saitama.”

“Cockhead said that? Why would he leave tips to you?”

“My barrel was stolen. I think he wanted me to do his dirty work for him. I don’t really care. I want my barrel back.”

“Get a new one,” Yushi said flippantly, “barrels are dime a dozen, there’s no need to bother. Maybe they’ll put it to good use over there. I hear it’s a real mess since Saitama split from the Union.”

Sui was angry. He grimaced, gritted his teeth. “I don’t want just any barrel,” he said, too loudly, even though he tried to present a calm aura, “I want my barrel, I love my barrel, he’s everything to me, and I want him back. Do you understand?”

“Ah,” Yushi said and smiled, putting a hand over his mouth as if something shameful had been uttered, “I’ve heard about these sorts of abnormal passions... affections for objects...”

“He’s not an object!” Sui objected.

“He?”

“Mizari.”

“You even gave it a name?” Yushi laughed. “You truly are depraved. You always said I was nuts, but what are you? Considering your relationship to a barrel as something sacred! Isn’t that worse than anything I’ve ever done?”

Sui put his hand up. “No,” he said, “it bloody well isn’t. Barrels are people, too, just that they have been modified. They have the same minds as us, so why is it so odd that I love mine? I had him for years, trained him up. Sometimes he sleeps in my bed. I don’t mind how he smells when he is dirty, because he is mine, and mine alone.”

Yushi rolled his eyes dismissively, as one is wont to do when encountering that which is utterly deranged. And such was his view of Sui. But his eyes brightened with a quick realisation, which Sui picked up, and Yushi began to speak, his voice confident and resolute: “I know who it is that you seek, however, and I can tell you where you need to go. But in return, I need a favour of you.”

“Not my arse!” Sui objected sharply.

“But surely you cannot object to fellatio? You suck me off, and I’ll tell you what I know.”

“Still you crave my mouth over your shaft, after all these years? I thought you said my mouth tired you, and that was why you wanted to put it in my arse, where such things are not meant to fit.”

“For old times’ sake – to relive those bittersweet memories of past glory days. Of course, if you don’t consent, then you won’t find that dumb shit-eater of yours. It’s up to you.”

“I don’t really have much of a choice, then, do I?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Okay, fine, whatever, I’ll suck you. Where?”

“I’m closing up shop. You’re coming with me to my residence. It’s nearby, just up some stairs, on the fourth floor. You can stay the night. I don’t recommend trying to pass through the Ueno-Nippori Cut during night, unless you are suicidal.”

So, Sui consented, with reservations, of course, but alas, not many options were open to him on this challenging quest. He had no real idea of what he would do when he reached Saitama. He would have to improvise – whatever it took to get his barrel back. Even if he perished while at it... nothing would dissuade him from the quest.

Sui followed Yushi as he locked his shop up and left the market buzz behind. They ascended a flight of wide concrete steps up to the fourth floor, where a long corridor full of rubble, broken wooden bed panels and ruined furniture of other kinds was lined with sturdy steel doors. Yushi unlocked one of those.

Inside was a mess, no less than the corridor. It looked a lot worse than Sui’s place. Bizarre sexual implements, as in the shop, here in the process of creation and assembly, seeming even more repulsive in their fragmentary forms. Somehow the sum of the parts was less disturbing than the parts themselves; plastic cocks, larger than even Yushi’s organic monster, with strange ribs, and metal implements, sharp and dangerous, knife-edges glinting in the light that filtered in through the window... Sui went to the windows in the sitting room, behind the sofa facing towards the room’s interior; outside was a view of the old Ikebukoro railway approaches, a myriad of rusty weed-strewn metal rails laid down who knew how long before, and as he followed their lines northwards they disappeared up onto a partially collapsed viaduct, which stood leaning on the side, the steel rails like oxidising spaghetti.

Yushi came moving as quietly as a phantom, naked now, having dropped all his clothes as soon as he entered. His cock hung half-flaccid between his legs, enormous, it’s girth conjured images in Sui’s head of an elephant’s trunk.

“Sui-chan,” he said, his voice a barely audible sensual whisper, “come and take it...” His voice trailed off into a slow exhalation. He put his hand around his cock, lifted it as it stiffened, infusing with blood; how much did that thing require? Would it make Yushi faint? It was well over twenty-three centimetres long, and its girth was like Sui’s wrist. Sui felt unease at the sight of that enormous thing, but he had no other options; in the blue glow of an electric fly-trap Sui fell to his knees before Yushi’s thing, and licked the back of it (it now stood straight out as the lance of a knight in some medieval competition). It tasted of the day’s sweaty labour in the shop and the smoky atmosphere of the marketplace, and – even stranger – a hint of wood.

“I’m only doing this because I have to,” Sui said.

“There’s no reason to excuse yourself,” Yushi replied, “get on with it, make me spurt the jets of passion in your face, or I shan’t help you.”

The thing was much too large to fit inside Sui’s mouth any further than the glans, and even that was quite a stretch. But Sui did what he had to do to get his barrel back... He took it as far as he could, gagged on it, and then gave attention to letting his tongue deftly tease the sensitive edge of the glans, burrowing its way down along the rut of the foreskin; doing this made Yushi quiver with pleasure. Sui wanked the huge thing while keeping up the licking, until with a twitch the warm spend shot out from the reddish slit. Sui backed away, but most of it got on his face anyway. Some drivelled down onto his pink plastic kimono.

“Ah, just as always, Sui-chan, you make quick work of my arousal. It’s well. Don’t give me that sour face,” he paused as he looked at Sui, “you know you liked it, too, and you really want it in your arse.”

“No...”

“But you won’t get it.”

“Just tell me what it is I want to know!”

“Okay.” He paused. “Come, let’s heat some food and I’ll tell you what I know as we eat.” Sui slipped past the bathroom and wiped the semen off his face and clothes before he joined Yushi in the kitchen.

While they ate Yushi told Sui of the famous debauched gang, known as the _Perverted Boys_ , which he was sure was what he wanted to find. The name seemed rather silly, but perhaps these sorts of people were not of the most creative sort, confident that the fear they instilled in their enemies and peripheral community would be sufficient to deter any mockery or derision. They ran rackets, extortion, trafficked in meat-slaves as they were called, prostitutes, barrels, everything imaginable. Yushi could not tell Sui why they had taken his barrel, but there was a good chance that he was alive still, in fact, and if they intended to sell him off...

Sui slept on Yushi’s sofa that night, and dreamt of Mizari and his dirty mouth, with the shit-coloured tongue, his cute little dick flopping as he walked, his beautiful anus... When Sui woke up, it was early morning, and his member inflated as it often was when awakening; he made for Yushi’s bathroom – an old toilet was installed, but it had no flush, things just vanished down a creepy steep hole – and when he had emptied his bladder he wasted time wanking, consumed by thoughts of Mizari’s slender form and his vile scent and his smooth skin, his pleasant lips; oh, Mizari! He came in his own hand and licked it up as Mizari would have done.

*

Ahead of him lay the Ueno-Nippori Cut. From the high vantage point of the rise on which he stood, he saw the water-filled trench extend as far as he could see in either direction. At its far side rose like the ribcage of the Midgård Serpent the concrete skeleton of an old railway viaduct; vines clung to some of its bones, growing up through its concrete boxes. Closer at hand, down in the dark, oily water, were the remains of a train, half-submerged and rusty. The driving motor was overturned, and in the cab window glinted something white beyond the rim of corpse-flowers; the skeleton of the driver. The bones were picked clean. Near a floating island of corpse-flowers the water seemed to boil with activity. Bloodsuckers, Sui thought.

There was no trying to cross the waters there, of course; he followed the edge, crossed a branching stream on an old road bridge near collapse; over some of the deep gashing holes he had to walk on wooden planks lain across, careful not to step on any rotten boards. Well past that, he made for the ruins of Ueno station, and crossed via the old pedestrian footbridge. It was still intact, though the walls had cracked and the glass of the windows long ago fallen out; the morning light filtering in sweetly yellow like honey. He crossed, and on the other side lay the flatland of concrete ruins, winds picking it up in dusty whirls. He pulled up a piece of cloth from his rucksack, wetted it with spittle and tied it over his face as he crossed the dunes that had once been buildings and people. At the end of the urban desert lay the wide river, gently flowing, corpse-flowers plentiful along the edges or clinging to the ruined concrete fundaments of bridges, rising up like primordial fossils from the waters. He crossed the river via one of the bridges still intact. On the other side was a muddled district of collapsing houses and tower blocks, some just piles of rubble, others in quite stable condition; a few shewed signs of recent habitation. He followed a road – or what was left of one, most of it was grass anyway – and turned northwards, in the direction of Saitama.

When he, around noon, reached the hulking monstrosity that had once been the Tokyo Orbital Motorway, its weathered snaking shape still partially standing, he knew he was at least going in the right direction. A few sections had overturned in the seismic shocks of the war, the asphalt roadbed cracked and uneven, the pillars leaning with rebars protruding from the cracks. Beyond it lay a strange region, known as The Shrubs. One had to cross it to reach Saitama.

It was so called because it consisted of a vast area where strange shrub-like growths grew the size of trees, and had utterly reclaimed the landscape from any sign of human existence. The only thing of permanence was a winding path which trade caravans and travellers used to cross it in the middle. No one knew what they were, the growths, but they seemed to be spreading gradually over the years, as if they were aiming for something, as if they had a conscious striving with a destination in mind. It was always unsettling to go through that region – Sui had done it only twice before, and it was quite some time ago – and this occasion was no exception. The shrubs were so tall, their stalks twisting around one another like embracing lovers desperately intertwined, their branches forming in places a dense intricate netting. The path swerved in places to avoid thick stems and zigzagged in others betwixt smaller growths. Everything was a deep green, a primitivist’s dream; the stems looked vaguely fungous, in places lined with narrow vertical ridges. From here and there hung sticky clubs from long, thin pink tendrils, which seemed to attract a copious amount of flies, by way of a peculiar pungent odour which made Sui think dreamily of his precious Mizari...

Half-way through the bizarre nightmare forest and its fungous green growths, he had to stop to eat and drink to fortify himself for the remainder of the trip. At this rate, it would be evening by the time he reached Saitama. Two days he had been without Mizari... Just as he was finishing up and returned the plastic container to his rucksack, he saw something close by that caught his attention. Something orange among all that green, and, curiosity piqued, he walked towards it to have a closer look. Nestled between the stems, here overgrown with the crawling tendrils too, was an orange jumpsuit. It was torn to tatters. He tugged at a leg, to reveal more of it. It was still warm. Clearly something had happened to the wearer... He tugged a bit harder, it seemed to be stuck in something, but soon gave way; as it did, a head came rolling, detached from whatever body it had once been part of. A serrated bloody edge on the throat was all that remained, some loose strings of flesh hanging therefrom.

Sui instantly backed away from the locality, and returned to the relative security of the path. He resumed his journey. It was not wise to dwell on the peculiar things that could happen if one veered off the charted path. Unspeakable horrors abounded, no doubt about it... Maybe those strange shrubs did not only eat flies.

It took almost an hour and some to cross the entirety of The Shrubs. The demarcation line was as straight as a knife’s edge, cutting right through buildings in places, weathered roads that suddenly just disappeared. He was glad he was out of it, and hurried towards his goal, turning slightly westwards. The remainder of the trip went without issue, being mostly flat flood plains.

In the distance towered the jagged skeleton of a skyscraper. In the fading afternoon light, he could see fires that were lit on various floors of the building. There, in the distance, was Omiya, once an important railway junction, where had emerged a secondary city centre; now it was a den of crime and depravity. He encountered a rugged woman walking past with two old worn barrels in tow, heading south. She stroked an automatic rifle sensually while she gave him an odd, dissecting gaze, which made him involuntarily increase his speed.

Soon the defence wall around Saitama Settlement came into view, rising above piles of rubble pushed aside to clear a path (most of it seemed to be from a collapsed skyscraper, as well as things that had fallen from another, which still stood, though it leaned precipitously against another tower) the way some ancient settlement might have. Life returned to the same paranoid, gated nightmare upon the disintegration of society... Things previously reserved for the paranoid wealthy, scared that their plenty might be taken from them by the uncouth masses, were now the lot of all.

The security at the main gate was lax, and he was permitted entrance without any prying questions. This was a lawless place, it seemed, and fires burned in the dark and cast flailing shadows from every direction; lamps glowed, shouts were heard. The ground was dirty, in places full of rubbish; in other places lay slain corpses. A man was hacking teeth out of one corpse with a hammer, looking perhaps to sell them elsewhere; they could fetch a good price at some of the inner settlements, perhaps Ikebukoro, Shinjuku or even Ginza. There was a large renowned market somewhere in Edogawa, too, but Sui had never been.

Sui entered a pub along what was ostensibly the high street of the settlement. There was a lot of people present, and he asked the bartender – an elderly man, who might have been alive before the war, even, judging by his many scars – if he knew how to get in touch with the Perverted Boys. He immediately shrugged back, and there was a sudden bad mood in the patrons within hearing distance, though no one said anything clearly. “You’ll want to go to the Skyscraper,” the old man said, his voice coarse and phlegmy, “that’s where _those people_ hang out.”

Sui thanked the man, and was on his way. They gave him odd stares as he left, but he didn’t care. His mission was single-minded. He was close now. How would he go about it? He could not readily storm that skyscraper fortress. He would have to get inside, somehow. Such were his thoughts as he walked towards that tower, sixty eight stories tall, most of the glass windows blown out ages ago, full of fiercely burning flames.

There were a lone man guarding the entrance, fondling his rifle as that woman had done some hour before, cradling it like one might cradle a baby to shield it from the hideous reality of this disintegrating world. Sui walked plainly up to the man.

“May I be let in?” he asked.

The man, who had beautiful purple hair teased up at the back and a spiked headband, wore rather effeminate attire as well: a casual blouse, a short skirt, stockings (though plain, ugly shoes). “I’m afraid I have orders not to let anyone in who isn’t here on official business,” he said. “And I have not been informed of anyone due for such a visit. My shift is about to end, however...”

“I really need to get in,” Sui said, “is there anything I can do?”

The man looked in either direction, found the place quite empty, and apparently that was satisfactory, for he continued: “I suppose there is something you can do for me, and I can let you in – but you must be discreet once inside. There aren’t many guards on the first floor. If you’re looking to steal something, the basement is probably where you want to go anyway.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Let me have a taste of that arse of yours. I’m a sucker for a perky butt, and your thighs look very appetising to me. So,” he paused for a while, “I let you in, and when my shift is over, I come and meet you. There’s a storage room just to your right after you go inside, wait for me there. I can help you get where you want, inside, too.”

Sui supposed it was a small price to pay to get his barrel back. He nodded at the man, who stood aside, and let Sui enter. Following the instructions, he took to his right and found the storage room. Sui sat down on a large crate and waited, taking his rucksack off and placing it behind the crate.

It took a while, but eventually he heard stirring in the hall, and then the door swung open, and the man emerged into the room, filling it with his airy presence and delightful scent of flower-tinged perfume.

“Good,” he said, “that you waited for me. Otherwise I don’t know what sort of trouble you might have run into.” He gave a cocky smile. “Now, before we continue, I want to have a bit of fun with you.”

Sui heard the rifle rattle as the man leaned it against the wall.

“Okay,” Sui said dryly, wishing to get it over with quickly with this stranger. He knelt down on the floor with his upper body resting on the crate, and reached back to brush the back of the kimono off his buttocks. He steeled himself with thoughts of Mizari. He was close now, he could feel it, like an electric current in the air making his hair stand. Metaphorically, of course. His cock twitched and inflated, pressing against the crate. He heard the man behind him, stretching his length, then spitting.

Then the cold saliva drenched thing pressed eagerly against his arse, slipping in between his buttocks, wetting them slimily. He moaned a soft protest, and the man seemed to consider it, and eased his attempt, spitting more, then pressing, slower this time. Sui arched his back upwards slightly to aid the entry. It went in.

“Ah-,” Sui moaned, “go easy on me, I don’t usually put things there.”

“I can feel that,” the man said and giggled, “it’s so tight, it’s like it’s sucking me in...” He began to thrust, slow and deep at first, before accelerating into a machine-like beating, like a pulsating heart. “You’ve got a really greedy anus- what’s your name?”

“Uh-,” Sui moaned. “S—Sui,” he eventually managed.

“Sui-chan,” the man said, “Nice to meet you. I’m Chikage, and I haven’t had a chance to fuck an arse as nice as yours in a while. Usually those cunts upstairs just put their tools in me,” he spat to the side with revulsion, “and they don’t even ask! They just have at it, like they can do anything.”

Sui wanted to ask if that was not what Chikage had just done to him, but the situation was perhaps not the best. The fucking was kept up, and Chikage shewed enough interest in the process that he reached around for Sui’s prick and pulled at it. Sui came just after Chikage had come, filling his rectum with seed.

Chikage pulled out, and backed away.

Sui gathered himself like the shards of a mirror crushed against a rock. It took a while to pick up the pieces of his shattered dignity (at least that is what he wanted to think, but it was exaggerating quite a bit – he had in fact rather enjoyed the intermezzo).

“That was fun,” Chikage said, “at least I think it was. Did you not like it? You look quite perverted.”

Was that something one could see? _No way_ , he thought. “What makes you say that?”

“I don’t know, it’s just some aura you radiate. A glint in your eyes, it could have been, which before I fucked you announced the wallowing of hideous, secretive perversions.”

“Not so far off the mark, I guess,” Sui admitted much to his own surprise. “Why do you work here, if you are so unhappy with those masters of yours?”

“Routine,” he said, “I guess that’s why. Where would I go? I’ve always been here. It’s what I know, even if it’s not what I love.”

“What do you love?” Why was he even asking the man these questions? He couldn’t give an answer to that, but still he did it.

“Having my way with beautiful men...” His eyes turned suddenly misty and dreamy.

“I must confess you are indeed quite the charmer,” Sui said, “but I am here on a mission, and you did promise you’d help me. I...” He paused with some embarrassment, “will confess that I liked it when you fucked me, but—this isn’t quite the time to discuss that, I guess, is the point I’m trying to make.”

“I can help you, and I will,” Chikage said, “but – I want to come with you.”

Sui was quite surprised. “W—why?”

“Why not? I don’t like it here. I’ve been looking for a good chance to get away. I want to come with you. If you have a place to stay... I can do things in return. You can make use of me!” His face was suddenly quite pleading. But – oh, how pretty he was, when the light fell on his fine cheeks! _He was almost as beautiful as Mizari._

“Okay,” Sui said, “but first I want my barrel back.”

“Is he here?”

“They took him from me, right from my house! And took him here – that’s what they said.”

“I know they have been taking barrels lately, to resell. They have a few here, down in the basement. I took some down myself, on their orders of course – they intend to ship them to Nagoya.”

“Take me there, wherever they keep them.”

Chikage nodded, went to his rifle and picked it up. He made a sign with his hand to signal for Sui to follow him. Quietly they sneaked out from the storage room, into the hall whose dark black veined marble told of a lost epoch as a fancy corporate headquarters’ lobby. At the end of the hall, behind an overturned reception desk, was a door to the stairwells (the lifts still operated, judging by the backlit floor numbers above them; there were probably generators powering the lifts alone, but their destination was not by lift). Through the doors and into the dark stairwell they went – Chikage had picked up an electric torch on the way, with which some illumination was provided. They descended down into the earth and a cold, gentle draft caressed Sui’s cheeks.

At the bottom of the steps was a door, and beyond this, a large dimly lit room where, stacked three high or more, almost up to the ceiling, were large cages containing a number of captured barrels. Sui’s eyes gazed over the things; most were naked, inarticulate things; some fitted with gag-balls to keep them quiet, drooling docilely. He could not see Mizari on this first gaze, but the light was poor, and there were a great many barrels. Chikage handed Sui the electric torch, and with its aid he investigated the cages. The lock mechanism was basic, a simple hatch-lock, though it was possible to reach and manipulate only from the outside (it sat in a sort of cage to make it unreachable from inside). Some of the barrels were pleading to be released, but Sui ignored them. Releasing more of them would undoubtedly cause a stir, and his rescue would be noticed. It would be difficult to defend against such a thing, he realised. Surveying cage after cage, he finally found Mizari.

He seemed to be in shock, sitting huddled in the far corner of his cage, eyes averted. The room stunk of shit. In each cage a little bucket of it was placed, but none of the barrels seemed to be in a the mood for feast, except a fat, hairy thing that looked more like a wild animal than a domestic barrel, it’s bearded face a woolly mess full of what appeared like tag-nuts, swaying with clumsy movement as the lamplight slid across that heinous bulk.

Sui opened Mizari’s cage; and it was only then that Mizari seemed to notice it was Sui who had come for him. Without a word he leaped out of the cage and wrapped his arms around Sui, who did the same to Mizari.

“It’s been awful without you,” Sui said, “as if I haven’t even been a complete person...”

“I thought,” Mizari began with his soft voice, “I was just a thing to you... That you’d get a replacement... and forget about me... They said we were going to be sold to settlements around Nagoya...”

“Don’t think such silly things! Maybe I was never upfront about it... my feelings, I mean... you’re more than just a barrel to me, Mizari! I love you!”

Mizari looked quite perplexed by this announcement, looking down into the cold concrete floor, then up again at Sui, with a quizzical glance, as if he did not quite understand or could not believe what he heard.

“Adorable dumb shit-barrel,” Sui said, as Mizari’s reply was not forth-coming. “You’re not the brightest turd on the planet, but that’s okay, it’s part of your charm, and why I love you. Let’s go – we have to get out of here.”

It was then that they were suddenly interrupted by a sound in the direction of the stairs, a raw metallic resonance. Everyone’s eyes immediately turned in that direction, and they saw a vague, shadowy shape standing with a hand on the steel railing, which they had evidently struck with their hand.

“Well, well,” the figure spoke, a vibrating manly voice, somehow possessing a hint of the deranged, on the verge of crackling into a cacodaemonical laughter perhaps, “what is it that is going on here?” He stepped forward, entering the light. He had a large chin, and dark brown hair. In Sui’s mind was a strange sense of déjà vu, as if he had seen this man before, somewhere, some place, some time; perhaps, he thought for reasons unknown, in another universe, another plane of existence. This was a strange realisation, and obviously, he brushed it aside as any person of (relatively) sound mind is wont to do.

“I’m just taking what’s mine,” he told the new arrival.

The man, whose long hair swayed, reaching down across his chest, scoffed. “But, it looks as though you are tampering with our merchandise.”

“Merchandise! This is my barrel – he’s mine, and you – whoever you are, you or your degenerate henchmen – stole him from me!”

“Oh?” the man said. He stepped forwards.

“Kisaki – don’t!” Chikage objected. Sui thought he was trying to sound assertive, but he seemed undeniably intimidated.

“Oh, I didn’t see you were here, but I’m not surprised. You little treacherous swine. I knew you weren’t to be trusted... But you’re not leaving here unless I let you. You can’t get past me.”

Chikage raised the rifle.

Kisaki just smirked. “Don’t even think about it,” he said. “Don’t you think I’m prepared for that?” Kisaki pointed to a glowing green device on his arm. He wore a black rubber kimono, with a strange symbol written on it that Sui could not read but presumed was a gang-symbol; some stylish blood spatter (he assumed it was fake) clung to the lower part of the long kimono. “But we can make a little deal. Since it’s just this one barrel you want...” Kisaki opened his kimono. His cock, tremendously long if far from as thick as Yushi’s, hung half-way down his thigh. “I’ll let you be if you service me, you and Chikage. And if you do, you can take that barrel back.”

There was no real argument, then, Sui thought and walked up to the man and got on his knees. He heard behind him how Chikage’s rifle was put down on the floor just as his hand touched that enormous tool (Mizari stood waiting in silence some distance away, next to the cage wherein he had been kept). It was too heavy to stand right out, but Sui took the tip into his mouth and tasted it, the allure of the slight hint of urine and dick. Chikage soon came up next to him, and they faced each other from either side of that gigantic thing, either kissing his side of the dark glans.

“That’s the way I like my boys,” the man named Kisaki said, “as submissive little cocksuckers. Do you like cock?” Sui wasn’t sure whom of them he aimed that at, or if it was both, but Sui nodded in response and let his tongue glide over the somewhat dry skin on the shaft in the direction of the man’s shaved crotch. While Sui gave attention to the base, Chikage took the thing deep into his throat, and when he withdrew, strings of sticky phlegm clung to it. Sui licked that up and tried to take it into his throat himself. Unlike Yushi’s cock, it was thin enough that it could go quite far in, and Sui coughed around it, but the man put his hands behind his head and pressed it still farther down his throat. Sui felt his throat bulge.

When Kisaki pulled suddenly out, it was a wonder that Sui managed to avoid vomiting. Sui had to regain his bearing a bit and took deep breaths to replenish the oxygen supply in his lungs, and meanwhile, Kisaki gave Chikage the same treatment. Amused, Sui put his hand on the front of Chikage’s throat as the thing burrowed its way down, and he felt it inside. Kisaki seemed to like the feel of this, and he moaned with glowing gratification.

He pulled out of Chikage, and gave Sui’s throat another burning exercise, before pulling out and wanking his cock with a strong arm, he ejaculated copiously across both Chikage and Sui’s faces. He smiled wide, face bright with post-orgasmic contentment. “That was good, boys,” he said, “and since you did what I asked, you can take that barrel and leave. But...” he paused, “if you come here again, I’ll have you shot.” Even though he still smiled, his face was somehow stern, and his eyes told them he meant it. “Get up.”

They did.

Sui tended to Mizari and took him by the hand. He seemed still slightly dazed by his experiences and unable to adequately process his surroundings and predicament. Pulling at Mizari’s arm, they ascended the stairs (Kisaki followed them like an evil, ominous shadow all the way to the door, and when they went out into the night he gazed with a firey red glow where he stood as if to urge them on and send a final warning not to come and pester his affairs again.

They camped for the night just outside the gates to Saitama settlement, just to be sure they did not arouse the ire of Kisaki. The skies were clear.

*

In the morning they began their journey back. Not having to go via Ikebukoro, it was quite early on the second day that Sui caught sight of his house again, and felt his heartbeat accelerate. The corrugated iron walls, rusty brown in most places, though in a few instances you could see the greenish blue paint that had covered it originally, and the small windows. The basic structure had been an office building at some point, but the interior had been blown out by a large wave during the war (presumably from a nuclear blast detonated under the surface of Tokyo Bay), and someone had built a little nest within the remaining concrete and steel skeleton. It had been an old man who lived there when Sui first came upon it, and realising the strategic location and the easily defended nature, he had quite naturally desired it; and after promptly despatching the man (he had hit him over the head and eaten him, throwing what wasn’t edible into the bay) he had set it up as his own residence.

Sui opened the door (it creaked loudly) and stepped inside. Chikage walked around, orienting himself.

Sui took Mizari to his small room on the second floor.

“Are you happy to be home?”

Mizari nodded. He seemed to be of a better mood now. “I’m hungry,” Mizari said.

“I don’t need to go,” Sui said, “but I can ask Chikage.”

“Who is he, anyway?”

“Well, he was some menial security guard working under that Kisaki-man, but he didn’t like it. He helped me, as you recall, to get you out... and he’s pretty, so I quite like having him around. Do you mind him?”

“N—No,” Mizari said, “it just feels somewhat out of character for you to be let someone so close.”

“There are exceptions to every rule, I suppose. Shall I ask him if he has any food to offer?”

“Yes, please do!”

So Sui called for Chikage. He came hurrying down the hall with a graceful rapid stride. “Yes?”

“Mizari is hungry. Do you think you need to use the bathroom?”

“Oh!” Chikage said, “that sounds fun! I do believe I have something brewing!” He entered the room and walked up to Mizari, turned his arse towards the diminutive man and lifted up the back of his skirt. Sui saw him push, heard a subdued fart, and then a long wet stool began slipping out with a strange almost squeaking sound. When the tip landed on Mizari’s tongue, it was still coming out, and when it finally fell, large and musty, it broke off. Half of it fell to the floor in front of Mizari, and the other hung half in Mizari’s mouth and half on his chin. Mizari began to chew, pushed the stuff off his chin into his mouth.

“That’s a good barrel,” Sui said with a pleased grin. “Now you have two of us to feed you, even when we’re not out working. Isn’t that good?”

Mizari was picking up the rest from the floor and stuffing it in his dirty chocolate maw, and he replied with a nod.

“Now, to celebrate my barrel’s return – and your presence, of course, Chikage – let’s have some fun! I want to see Mizari fuck you with his little cock while I fuck him. Do you have any objections?”

“None at all!” said Chikage.

They went to the living room. Sui sat down on an armchair, facing his television (which didn’t work, it was something the old man had left). “Come and sit on my cock, Mizari,” he said, opening the front of his kimono to reveal it, hard and ready. “I had to wank over at Yushi’s place a few days ago, thinking about your dirty little hole.”

Mizari smiled as he walked up to Sui, turned his arse towards him, and eased himself backwards; Sui steered the prick into that filthy aperture between the arsecheeks, and without any lubrication, even spittle, it slipped in easily. The hole was moist with shit, just the way Sui liked it.

Sui put his hands around the corset that hugged Mizari’s midriff and pushed his cock in to the hilt. Sui reached around and grappled Mizari’s miniscule erection, that little sturdy pinkie growing from the wrong place. Chikage moved in, smiled at the little thing – and if he had taken Kisaki’s humongous worm, then surely he would have no trouble taking this little thing – and turning his arse to Mizari as the latter had done to Sui, he eased himself with no real effort onto that thing. Mizari moaned as he was squeezed between the two, and Sui began to thrust. Each thrust reproduced itself through Mizari and into Chikage as a seismic shockwave moves through bedrock.

Wet smacking sounds soon followed from Mizari’s backside; Chikage moaned despite the scarcely impressive size of the thing that was slipping in and out of his own arse (small enough that no lubrication was required, especially in a passage that had many times seen that monstrous anaconda explore it). Mizari was the first to come, shortly followed by Chikage, who then got off of Mizari’s prick.

Instead he stood up, and Mizari leaned forward (Sui kept up the fucking) and sucked upon his newly spent tool, consuming with eagerness the spendings that still clung to it and under its opulent foreskin.

Sui released his come inside Mizari’s dirty hole; and as he pulled out he felt how that sticky slime mixed with the shit. Mizari would have to clean it off, he thought.

“I should go to the Shibuya market tomorrow, and buy one of those robot dogs to protect my property. I saw one last I was there that came with a big robot dong. Wouldn’t you want that, Mizari? Fucked by a robot-dog?”

“Ahhh,” he moaned in response, his body sweaty on-top of Sui, “I’d love that!”

“Good,” Sui said and leaned Mizari backwards so that he could reach his face and kiss that dirty mouth. “I love you, Miza-chan,” he said after their mouths had parted.

In the waters just down the road from Sui’s residence, corpse-flowers bloomed and spread their repugnant stench.


End file.
